Season 5 Delena Summertime Feels: Prom Redo
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: Feeling that Elena has missed out on a lot of important life events Damon makes it his mission to give each lost event back to her, the first including prom.


Seven, lucky seven, it had been seven days, seven blissful days of Damon and Elena finally being a couple, yes they had made it official, how could you not after finally confessing how much they love each other? It had surprised Damon at first he had been absolutely terrified recalling Alaric's warning words of not screwing up, and surprisingly enough he had yet to do that, maybe it was solely because of the fact that Elena and him still seemed to be in the honeymoon part of their relationship, either way Damon found himself enjoying every bit of it. Being a boyfriend wasn't as tough as he feared it would be considering it consisted of tender words of love, which he pretty much had always given, innocent flirting, which he had semi bluntly done, engaging with her friends, well that was still a work in progress, going on dates which mostly considered back to leading to his bedroom and all of the rest of the couple stuff.

Today though would be different, today Damon would be showering his love for Elena and going above and beyond the duty of boyfriend. There had been so many things that Elena had missed out on due to the loss of her loved ones and her own humanity, and Damon had promised himself to make it his mission to give her back what she had missed out on. The first mission, prom, considering she had no emotions he figured it hadn't been memorable seeing as she had been a class act bitch who had almost been fried by her best friend, not to mention there was some girly code that prom was a stepping stone and what not and shouldn't be missed.

"Hey little brother it's me" sighing into the phone as he leaned against the outside of the front door decked in his usual black ensemble "this is probably message twelve or something" waving his hand off "but I'm just checking in" pausing for a brief moment "look I get that you hate me…I get that" his voice dropping "and I get that you need your space….but can't you just call me back….or send me a text….I'll even accept a simple go to hell…just" sighing in defeat "let me know you're okay brother" and without another sentence he ends the call shoving his Black Berry back into his pocket. _Not going to dwell on it if he wants to brood let him brood I have work to get to _he thinks to himself ignoring the lingering thoughts of his brother as he leaves the house pleased that he had been smart enough to leave Elena a note explaining how he'd be gone for the day.

—-

When his angel awoke she would be greeted to a single crimson rose set beside her along with a note

_**Good morning sleeping beauty, rise and shine, today is all about you, now I know you still take joy in eating human food so get that cute little ass of yours out of bed and head downstairs we're you'll be greeted to blueberry pancakes and croissants ,all you have to do is warm them up, simple enough? Try not to burn the house down, no pun intended**_

_**Xx-D**_

Once reaching the kitchen she'd fine the table neatly set for her along with another rose and nose set on the table.

_**Congratulations you've been selected to participate in a little game, a scavenger hunt if you will, and if you're smart which you are you'll be rewarded to a nice little prize that I've concocted. Go ahead and enjoy your plate of food that I've so skillfully cooked, and once you're done head on upstairs take a shower (unfair that I'm missing out on conserve the water day) and get yourself ready for the day. Upstairs you will find another clue…..**_

On the mirror in his spacious bathroom is a yellow stick note simply saying _**fun fact for you, technically you and I have met a total of three times, the first time being on the side of the road, the second time being when you oh so rudely just walked into the Boarding House searching for my brother and bumping into yours truly, but the third time had been in the cemetery, I think it's time you pay Mom and Pops a visit.**_

When Elena would arrive at the cemetery heading over towards her parents grave markers she'd end up coming across a black journal, once again a sticky note displayed on top of it _this is the exact spot that you were in, do you remember the fog? A crow, well that was one of my neat tricks, the man in the fog, yup that was me, I must say I found it amusing when you said hello to Merlo, that was the name of my crow…onto the next matter at hand I first want you to talk to your parents, give them an update on everything that has happened to you, then once you are done flip this journal open…._

_My brother is the type who writes his feelings and all that crap, the last time I had a journal was when I was about twelve years old, my mother had given it to me for my birthday telling me that I should write down every memory, because memories were important to keep, for the longest time I had done just that, but when she passed the entries died along with her._

_I can't speak to you properly yet, I can only write as of now, because I feel I do not have the right to speak to you yet until Elena properly introduces me. Mister and Mrs. Gilbert I can't begin to imagine how painful it must be for you being away from your daughter and your son, I know how much they miss you, even with years passed you still hold onto your loved ones, I still think of my mother wishing I had been able to have the chance to introduce her to Elena, she would have loved her._

_I love your daughter, it's simple as that, and I know I've proven myself unworthy of her time and time again but I love her, more than anything. When I first returned to Mystic Falls I had vowed to myself to destroy this town, yes I was a bad ass back then, but then I met Elena and somehow, somehow I knew she'd break through my concrete walls, and over time she did, over time she was able to make me actually care, and that care evolved into love. Elena gave me something I thought I'd never get back again, my humanity, and I'll always love her for it._

_I know recently you have seen your daughter struggle, seen her become something, someone that you never imagined and I know she hates herself for it, and it's my fault, but you need to understand I couldn't just stand idly by as she lost herself, sure I could have calmed her but would that have really helped? Eventually the grief would have gotten the best of her and she would have tried to end her own life, I took her pain away, every act she committed was on my hands, I take sole responsibility for it all. I had promised Alaric that I would keep watch of the kids and I failed, I give you my word I won't allow that to happen again._

_I know at this moment in time Elena isn't proud of herself, that she's struggling to become who she once was, and the truth is she won't return to that person, because that person was innocent, that person was still a child, but the person in front of me now is a woman, she's grown up. I've always admired Elena, and I've come across many people in my time but I will always stick by that Elena by far is the strongest person that I know. She's been greeted by darkness so many times, loosing you two, loosing Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, encountering Klaus and Katherine and all the rest and yet through it all, through it all she always survived, she always fought back, even as a human she was stubborn as ever. Do you know how many times I'd have to watch her ass, sorry butt because she'd always go behind our backs for plans, she's selfless she'd rather sacrifice her own life than those around her, she'd gladly die, she'd gladly choose them over herself, but I will always choose her. Elena is the kindest person that I know, when she sees injustice happening she doesn't just sit on the sidelines she does something about it, human or Vampire she still remains the same girl, woman that you raised. Elena is the most beautiful person that I know, and I'm not just talking outer beauty, but more so inner beauty because she has the most beautiful heart, and Vampire or not in my opinion her heart still beats, Elena was never seen as a human to me or a Vampire, just as Elena, whether sporting a heart beat or pointy fangs she will __always__ be Elena. _

_I'm not a good guy, I've done bad things, selfish things, things that when I look back on them now I can't help but feel shame and disgust, though I'd never admit to it out loud, Elena makes me a better man, Elena makes me feel human. Sometimes I wonder why me? Why did she choose me, she had my brother, the Saint, the one everyone loves, I've always been second choice so why did she choose me? Whatever it may be words can't express the joy your daughter has brought and given me. I'm giving you my word that I will never hurt her, and if I do because I'm known for screwing up I will do everything in my power to fix things, to fix us, because I love your daughter, and I'd do anything and everything for your daughter, and the truth is one day I hope I get the honor of spending my eternal life with her, nothing would make me happier._

At the end of the entry he skips a couple lines directing his message this time to her **C**_**onsidering I know you so well it's safe to say you've been here for a couple of hours meaning it's lunch time, so dry those tears and head on over to this address, it's a little ways out of town but Baby Gilbert will meet you there, considering he still has to lay low until we figure something out this restaurant will be good for you two, enjoy sibling time with your brother and make sure he doesn't go too crazy with my credit card.**_

It had taken a bit of persuading to get Baby Gilbert to remain quiet and actually go along with Damon's plan, that persuasion consisted of Damon having to buy Jeremy a new X-box system along with countless amounts of new games seeing as everything had been destroyed in the fire, it didn't take much for Damon to give in and with that Jeremy had agreed accepting Damon's note to be given to Elena after their lunch.

_**How was lunch? Did you and Jeremy talk about how dashing I am? I'm glad you had a nice time with your baby bro but it's time to part ways my dear, don't worry he'll be heading off to go buy himself a new X-box, I'm slightly afraid that the kid will be returning home with much more things. Glance out the window, across the street is a spa, you've dealt with a lot of stress, it's time for you to relax yourself, choose whichever treatment you like, everything is already taken care of. **_

Damon had hoped Elena would take full advantage of her spa day, if anyone deserved the chance to relax and unwind it was her, when he had approached the woman there with his charming grin he had made sure to tell them to spoil her, his girl deserved the best, and after her treatment just as instructed the receptionist would end up handing Elena another note

_**Are you feeling relaxed? You know they have couple massages maybe we should do that one day, or I could always happily give you one, you are the one who says I have magic hands. Alright next on the agenda go to this address below, once again everything is taken care of. **_

Damon had wanted everything taken care of; he didn't want her having to lift a finger so the next pit stop she'd be making would be at a salon. Part of him was curious which style she'd have her hair done, but knowing whichever chosen she'd still look beautiful as ever, once her hair and makeup was taken care of the hairdresser would hand over the next note.

_**Wow you look beautiful, granted I can't see you, but this is you we're speaking of and you've always had the ability to take my breath away, hint, hint which is the highest of compliments. Onward you go, follow the address below, as soon as you get inside go right to the front and say your name, you'll be given something.**_

Listening to his instructions Elena would find herself at a dress boutique and once heading over towards whoever was working there she'd be escorted into the dressing room, hanging on a hanger in full display will be an elegant, one shoulder, royal blue prom dress. Damon was pretty good at guessing sizes knowing this dress would fit her in just the right places, but just in-case the seamstress would be there to fix anything if need be. Attached to the press would be another note, simply reading _**I have a soft spot for blue **_hinting at their first dance they had shared at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Once fitted in the dress, exiting the room for the seamstress's approval Elena would be greeted to a long red stem rose, a note beside it reading _**will you do me the honor of being my date for prom? **_

At this point in time Elena would be all decked out, being instructed to wait until she'd spot a black stretch limousine pulling up in front of the store. Damon had been quite tempted to actually be in the limo, but at last minute decided not to giving Elena the chance to calm the butterflies in her stomach and be to herself. The next part had taken lots of hard work on Damon's half but he had been able get himself inside the school, thanks to Caroline, yes Caroline, it had taken him having to explain his plan of action and reasoning for why he wanted to do this, and even by the end of it he could see the stars in Blondie's eyes as she quickly agreed to help in anyway that she could. Damon had pretty much taken care of everything, ordering the things that were needed, it was slightly embarrassing, but his time that wasn't spent with Elena had been spent researching prom themes. There were so many themes that made him flinch, at first he thought of doing eternal love, but he didn't want to jinx anything so instead he got creative making "twin flames" because truth be told him and Elena were very similar when you got down to it, and whether it be in anger or happiness, in cold words or words of love their was always passion behind them, their flames white hot, consuming and entrapping one another.

Damon thanks to compulsion had roped in a couple of straggling teens that he and Caroline had found ordering them to help with set up which included silver and white latex balloons scattered across the gymnasium, three layer white fabric chandeliers hung around the room, a luminescent canopy gazebo that had string lights decorated across it, this had been one of the things Damon had personally ordered from online and it had been a real bitch to put together, but after noticing how each prom had a main area to take pictures he knew he couldn't go without it, and white lighted plastic trees with over 280 lights were scattered amongst the room. Everything that Damon had done had been out of his pocket, the only compulsion used had been rounding up the gang of teens to help with the set up and decorating, Damon had never been one to splurge and if there was a time it was now. He had hired a DJ actually making sure he'd play decent music not some crap known as rap, he had also hired a photographer it had been costly seeing as he had trouble comprehending why two people needed a professional photographer for a single prom, and he had hired a cater, because what was prom without food. One by one he had gone through the list with Caroline who had checked off and been as irritating as one can be making sure everything was up to par. After everything was done it was time for him to get himself ready. Dashing home Damon hopped in the shower, and after making sure he was clean and smelt good he quickly dried himself off slipping into the Burberry tux he had bought himself, pleased that it fit him like a glove and topping it off with an expertly tied bow and white pocket square, his hair slightly slicked back. The sound of his phone beeping alerted him that they were on there way, pleased that the driver had remembered Damon quickly rushed out of the house, jumping into his car and heading towards the school.

Relieved that he had beat them to it he walks into the gym making last adjustments on his tux, his expression nervous and anxious considering this was his actual first real prom. The sounds of heels clacking against the floor getting closer and closer _guess the arrow signs worked _he thinks to himself standing up straighter as he holds the corsage in his hand, his eyes locked on the door waiting for the love of his life to arrive.


End file.
